wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Audience
The Audience is a group of people who are watching The Wiggles' shows. The Wiggles themselves are talking to them in concerts between songs. And also showing them the dances. We first heard someone in the audience speak in Space Dancing! when one of them called The Wiggles awesome after "Eagle Rock". If you see someone who likes to talk to you, then you're the viewer of the audience at your home. That is why you're called the viewers at home. Gallery TheAudience.jpg|The audience in "The Cockroaches" TheAudienceinLivePriorityOneConcert.jpg|The audience in The Cockroaches' Live Priority One" concert TheAudienceonCountdown.jpg|The audience on Countdown AudienceinShe'sTheOne.jpg|The audience in "The Cockroaches: She's the One" TheAudienceinDoubleShot(OfMyBaby'sLove).jpg|The audience in "The Cockroaches: Double Shot (Of My Baby's Love)" TheAudienceinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|The audience in The Cockroaches' Brisbane Expo concert TheAudienceatCrowleHome.jpg|The audience at Crowle Home TheAudienceatDarlingHarbour.jpg|The audience at Darling Harbour AudienceinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|The audience in "ABC for Kids: Live in Concert" TheAudienceatNowraShowground.jpg|The audience at Nowra Showground TheAudienceinAustralia.jpg|The audience in Australia TheAudiencein1995.jpg|The audience in 1995 TheAudienceatSchool.jpg|The audience at school TheAudienceatScottsCollege.jpg|The audience at Scotts College AudienceonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The audience on "Carols in the Domain" AudienceinBigRedCarTour.jpg|The audience in "The Wiggles Show" TheAudienceinNewZealand.jpg|The audience in New Zealand AudienceinWiggledance!.jpg|The audience in "Wiggledance!" TheAudienceClapping.jpg|The audience clapping AudienceinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|The audience in "Wiggledance!" epilogue AudienceinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|The audience in "Wiggledance!" end credits TheAudienceatPoLeungKukOrphanage.jpg|The audience at Po Leung Kuk Orphanage TheWigglesMovie1518.jpg|The audience in "The Wiggles Movie" TheAudienceatMyers.jpg|The audience at Myers in Melbourne AudienceinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The audience in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheAudiencein1998.jpg|The audience in New Zealand in 1998 AudienceonRecovery.jpg|The audience on "Recovery" TheAudienceattheSydneyMall.jpg|The audience at the Sydney Mall TheAudienceonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|The audience on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" AudienceinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The audience in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" AudienceinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The audience in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" epilogue AudienceinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The audience in "The Wiggly Big Show" AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|The audience in "The Wiggly Big Show" alternate scene AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|The audience in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The audience in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue AudienceonThisIsYourLife.jpg|The audience on "This Is Your Life" AudienceonTheTodayShow.jpg|The audience on "The Today Show" AudienceinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The audience in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" TheAudienceinWigglySafari.jpg|The audience in "Wiggly Safari" TheAudienceonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The audience on "Good Morning Australia" TheAudiencein2002.jpg|The audience in 2002 AudienceonYesDear.jpg|The audience on "Yes Dear" AudienceinSpaceDancing.jpg|The audience in "Space Dancing" AudienceonRoveLive.jpg|The audience on "Rove Live" TheAudienceinTheWiggles'AsiaTour.png|The audience in "A Wiggly Postcard from Asia" AudienceonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|The audience on "The Wayne Brady Show" AudienceonTheCrocodileDiariesLive.jpg|The audience on "The Crocodile Diaries Live" AudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The audience in "Live Hot Potatoes!" AudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The audience in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue AudienceatToysRUs.jpg|The audience at Toys R Us AudienceinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The audience in "Santa's Rockin"! cocnert AudienceonSunrise.jpg|The audience on Sunrise AudienceonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|The audience on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" AudienceinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The audience in "Little Rock" concert AudienceinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The audience in "Wiggledancing! USA" AudienceonCBS.jpg|The audience on CBS AudienceinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The audience in "Racing to the Rainbow" AudienceonABC.jpg|The audience on ABC AudienceinWiggledancing!.jpg|The audience in "Wiggledancing!" AudienceonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|The audience on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" AudienceinBigBigShow!.jpg|The audience in "Big Big Show!" AudienceinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The audience in "Big Big Show in the Round" AudienceonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|The audience on "Breakfast Television" AudienceinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|The audience in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" AudienceinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The audience in "Greatest Hits in the Round" AudienceinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The audience in "Australia Day" concert AudienceiniTunes.jpg|The audience in iTunes AudienceinWigglySongtime!.jpg|The audience in "Wiggly Songtime!" AudienceinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The audience in "Getting Strong" concert AudienceinCelebration!.jpg|The audience in "Celebration!" AudienceinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The audience in "Celebration!" deleted scene AudienceonTheMorningShow.jpg|Audience on "The Morning Show" AudienceinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|The audience in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" AudienceinTakingOff!.jpg|The audience in "Taking Off!" AudienceinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The audience in "Taking Off Tour!" AudienceinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|The audience in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" AudienceatAustraliaDayLunch.jpg|The audience at Australia Day lunch SlimintheAudience.jpg|Slim in the Audience TheAudienceinCGIForm.jpg|The Audience in CGI Form Paul,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Paul, Anthony and the Audience SamandAnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Sam and Anthony in the Audience AudienceinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Audience in Wiggledancing! Epilogue CaptainFeatherswordintheAudience.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Audience ProfessorSingalottasongaandtheAudience.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga and the Audience JeffandAnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the Audience TheAudienceDoingtheGreasedLightningDance.jpg|The Audience Doing the Greased Lightning Dance TheAudienceSingingJingleBells.jpg|The Audience Singing Jingle Bells TheLandWigglyGroupandtheAudience.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and the Audience Anthony,OfficerBeaplesandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony, Officer Beaples and the Audience TheWigglyGroupandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Audience VanessaandtheAudience.jpg|Vanessa and the Audience TheProWigglyHumansandtheAudience.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and the Audience TheAudienceatSydneyAcademy.png|The Audience at Sydney Academy TheAudienceatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|The Audience at The Wiggles Movie Premiere MisterWhiskersandtheAudience.jpg|Mister Whiskers and the Audience TheAudienceWakingJeffUp.jpg|The Audience Waking Jeff Up TheAudienceDoingTheHokeyPokey.jpg|The Audience doing The Hokey Pokey 12246805_896632510373822_2836525744964511557_n.jpg|The Audience in The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma 102904 TheWiggles JM210.jpg|The audience in 2003-2005 Tour 13055342_853054448173836_9194832258848306708_n.jpg|The Audience in Wiggle Town Tour r0_279_4649_3099_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|The Audience in The Wiggles Big Show! 2005-04-21-wiggles8.jpg|The Audience and The Greg Balloon 2005-04-21-wiggles5.jpg|The Audience in the 2005 Tour IMG_1172.JPG|The full audience in "Big Big Show in the Round" IMGP5523.JPG|The Audience in Wiggly Circus Category:People Category:Galleries Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:Series 7 Galleries Category:Series 8 Galleries Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:People Galleries Category:Families Category:Family Galleries Category:2016